


Dinner Date

by EjBlaKit



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dinner dates, Hux has Style, Multi, Rey needs a Teacher in chill, Reylux - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EjBlaKit/pseuds/EjBlaKit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has whisked Rey away for a surprise adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucidlucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidlucy/gifts).



> Thanks to LucidLucy for the idea (even if I kind of just skip the whole 'date' prompt you gave me XD)

'I just don't see why we have to leave the ship at all.' Rey grouched, not for the first time. 

Hux closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, nostrils flaring as he exhaled the words he wished he could speak. The shuttle rocked slightly as they hit the atmosphere, gliding down towards their destination. A surprise destination for Rey. Hux cracked his eyelids and peered through bronze lashes to study her.

Her face was scrunched up in distaste, arms folded across her chest as she pouted. But her bottom lip was moving slightly.

She was talking to Ren. Talking to her Master when Hux was _right here_. That stung a little, but then, Hux was the big bad monster dragging her from her precious training regime to take her to a new world. Makers forbid he do something nice for the chit, overlooking the amount of work he'd had to do in order to even be able to _take_ her. Phasma had all but ordered him onto the carrier by the end of it, voice calm and clipped as she'd informed him everything was under control and no reports needed to be completed before he returned. He knew the Captain well enough to recognise the teasing nature of her words, but that hadn't made it any easier watching the hangar vanish behind the closing ramp of their craft. 

'You're clear to disembark.' The voice of the pilot announced over the comm, separated from them by a bulkhead. 

Hux rose from his seat, dark coat falling straight down his legs as he stood, brushing against the back of his calf muscles. He held out a black, leather gloved hand towards Rey. 

She glanced at it for a moment and then sniffed at him disdainfully, a scowl tugging at those pretty lips. She rose of her own volition, fiddling with her grey armbands instead of meeting his gaze, or acknowledging the hurt that flitted across his face as he dropped his hand. 

If she was going to be petty, fine. He didn't doubt Ren was probably egging her on, whispering defiance's into that brilliant mind of hers. 

'Stay close.' He said instead, pivoting on his heel and striding down the ramp as it extended beneath him to the landing zone. He'd intended to walk her to the edge and show her the endless views, but her attitude was hardly earning her the privilege. He heard her gasp, though, no doubt marvelling at the endless glittering sea of glass and metal, rivers of flashing lights and shimmering aircraft. The sky above was still light with the sun, although tinges of green and purple were starting to seep into the deepening blue. There would be no stars, there never were here on Coruscant. 

He heard her running to catch up as he carved his own path through the flight hands and mechanics, ignoring the greeting droid that tried to claim his attention. Hux had been here before, he knew where to go. She was warm against his side as she reached him, arm brushing his as she fell into step. Apart from Ren, she was the only person in his crew that refused to fall into step behind him, as was custom. It was beside him or not at all. But he revelled in the heady scent of earth and sweat that enveloped him with her presence, of sand and metal and jasmine. 

Her head turned every which way to take it all in, chestnut hair brushing over her shoulders in loose strands as her poorly constructed braid slowly collapsed. Four years off that hell hole of a planet she'd been stranded on and she still acted like a small child. It was as if she'd never been allowed off the Star Destroyer, the way she desperately tried to take everything in. To see and to learn it all, keep it close to her resilient heart.

Hux stepped through the automatic doors into the chilled, silent air of the hotel. A woman stood up from a sweeping desk that curved into the wall.

'General Hux.' He informed her. She worked on her datapad for a moment, face a mask of friendliness. The smile widened naturally as she finally found the booking. 

'Two adjoining rooms. Your cards, and a droid will show you to your apartments.' She produced the small items with a flourish. 'We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call.' And then a small droid was buzzing in front of them, eager to lead the way. Hux could tell Rey was immediately enamoured with it. He suppressed the groan and stepped forward to encourage the robot to move. It complied and lead them through hallways of marble and crystal, warm lights dripping from cream ceilings, floor-to-ceiling windows billowing golden curtains in the slight breeze from the outside world. It was all crisp and orderly, opulent without being gaudy. Hux appreciated that, glancing at Rey, who was still wide-eyed and open mouthed in her awe. 

The droid deposited them at their rooms on the other side of the enormous building, far away from the landing pads, away from the engines. Rey verbally thanked the tin can and Hux let her. It was one of her quirks he couldn't help but enjoy. He wouldn't be caught dead talking to a droid, but he'd caught her multiple times holding conversations with cleaning bots, chin in her hands, feet in the air, taking up half a corridor, forcing patrolling troopers to step awkwardly around her. He'd hauled her up more than once to move her when she'd refused. He pushed open the door to his room before she could even consider asking the droid about whether it enjoyed its work or not. 

The tactic worked.

Rey was stepping inside, mouth open again as she took in the lofty room. It was bright and airy, a large bed dominating the centre of the marble floor. The opposite wall was pure glass, partially concealed by golden gauzy curtains similar to the hallways. It lead towards a balcony which wrapped around to Reys room. The connecting door was against the left wall. To the right was a wall covered in gold and black raised patterns. The wall didn't reach the ceiling, nor reached either the entry wall or the windows. Hux supposed that would be the bathroom. He knew Rey's room was identical, but felt no compunction to stop her from exploring his room. 

Like a moth to the flame she was drawn instantly to the view, hand trailing thoughtlessly over the bedspread before she stopped at the glass, staring out over the glimmering lights of a city beginning to come to life under the darkening sky. Hux stood just inside the door, hands clasped behind his back, unable to take his eyes off her silhouette. 

'Rey.' He finally called, voice soft so as not to startle her.

'Hmm?' She turned to look at him. Night had truly settled, obscuring her features. He flicked the wall switch beside him, illuminating the lamps about the room, bathing them in an instant warm glow.

'Your clothes should be on your bed. Go and get ready.'

'Ready?' Her nose wrinkled in distaste again. She always did hate being told what to do.

'We're going out for dinner. It'll be worth it, I promise.' Her eyes narrowed on his face and he felt his breath catch in his throat. She could have been covered head to foot in mud and ash and he'd find her beautiful, but that didn't mean he had to take her out in public looking like he'd dragged her out of the training rooms aboard the _Finalizer_ , which he _had_ been forced to do.

'Fine.' She finally huffed. 'It better not be ridiculous though,' and she pointed her finger threateningly at him. Had he been anyone else he may have felt intimidated. He knew what it was like to feel her force powers tingle across his skin, had witnessed the effects countless times against others courtesy of both her and Ren. But he knew _her_ better. No, if she was angry he'd have to keep her at more than an arm's length away. The volatile little creature was a physical beast. While Ren had you in a force grip she'd be plying her knuckles into the soft of your stomach. Little desert rat. 

He watched the girl flounce through the door, pulling it shut loudly behind her to prove her dissatisfaction with the whole event. Hux allowed his shoulders to sag and crossed to the spot she had only just vacated. In the reflection of the window he ran a hand over his hair, smoothing a loose strand back into place, before sliding open the door so he could step out onto the balcony and stare out into the hub of the Galaxy. Coruscant, a world of swindlers and liars, regardless of whether they could see the sky or not.

He breathed deep and savoured the wash of cool air against his face. He hadn't expected Rey to be so ... volatile about this surprise trip. He'd expected wonder, delight, thankfulness even. She'd been an absolute nightmare without her Master to keep her in check, causing disturbances all over his ship as if she felt compelled to make up for Ren's absence. He'd expected her to spend most of her time spread out over her room, surrounded by data pads and books, learning everything she could about anything she could get her hands on. He'd expected to find her pestering some of the Officers on the flight decks to allow her to just peek into the mechanics of the TIE fighters. He'd expected her to be begging to be let onto the Bridge to see what it was like. 

But no. 

Rey, the little scavanger, the small desert flower, had kept herself to the training room dedicated to the Force users. All day. Every day. From breakfast to dinner. He'd come across her a few times as she'd been returning to her room, drenched in sweat and bruises, and more than a few bleeding wounds. She'd been running herself absolutely ragged. And Hux hated it.

He huffed quietly into the night, tilting his head ever so slightly as he tried to imagine just how she'd react to his gift to her. He hoped it would be treated with a little more gentility than his offer for shore leave. Makers save him from ever having a conversation like that again. He tapped his fingers against his lower back, humming softly as the breeze picked up, trailing with it the noises and smells of the city. The night air was thick with humidity, carrying citrus and earth, carbon monoxide and the acrid taste of garbage from the underworld, which the overworld simply hadn't been able to purge. The rumble of engines and murmur of thousands of voices lifted into the air. And he could hear Rey talking to herself. Or possibly to Ren. He could never tell with her. With them. The way they could sit back to back on opposite sides of the room, and then she'd be turning and pelting something at him, face a mask of rage. The way she'd stiffen mid conversation with him, head whipping to the side, brow furrowing as she scowled at a mental conversation. The way she'd suddenly smile softly mid briefing, eyes drifting up towards the mask of her silent Master. Hux saw it all. And he was astute enough to realise the twinge of jealousy at their secret little bond. 

'It's not too bad, I guess.' Hux was pretty sure he couldn't remember how to breathe when he turned at the sound of her voice.

Sure, he thought she was beautiful bruised and bloody, but this? Maker forbid every thought racing lecherously through his head at the sight of Rey standing within the frame of her balcony door, hair piled on her head in a messy bun. And the dress ... the dress was beyond perfect. The small co-ordinater in Hux's brain mentally jotted a note to thank Phasma for her surprisingly brilliant taste. Rey stepped forward and gave him a small twirl without him having to ask. Red fabric fell from her shoulders, embracing her chest and clinging to her hips before swirling out around her knees. And the back ... Hux managed to swallow, despite his impossibly dry mouth. There was no back. Just an expanse of smooth, tanned flesh, rippling with her subtle musculature. He dragged his eyes back up to reddened lips and smoky eyes. Apparently she'd learnt to do _that_ at some point during her stay with them as well.

'What do you think?' She asked after he continued to remain silent. Staring, just staring. 

Hux cleared his throat. 

'You look stunning.' Her grin was brilliant and blinding. Black heels clicked across the tiles as she joined him. 

'You're not getting dressed up?' 

'Rey, I'm always dressed up.' And now she was giggling as well. 'Shall we?' Suddenly she was eager to be here, small hands slipping through the proffered crook of his elbow, warm through his many layers. 

He walked her back up to the landing pad, helping her up into the chauffeured pod. She was slightly off kilter in heels, but still managed to walk with her normal easy grace, escaped curls bouncing around her face every time she looked up to him, hazel eyes sparkling in excitement. She was positively vibrating as they sat and watched the city pass them by.

'Where are we going?' She kept asking, trying to needle the answer out of him. Hux quirked the corner of his mouth, refusing to be drawn in. Rey huffed and pouted, grinned and teased, trying everything, but the General wouldn't be swayed. He was quite content to sit with her hand on his knee, her chest against his arm as she breathed warmth over his cheek. She could ask him for eternity if it meant staying in this position.

They pulled up on the pad of another building. There wasn't much traffic here, as to be expected. It was an expensive place, and not many of the locals bothered to attend mid-week when no one would see them. It was all about the prestige, and being seen being prestigious here, so close to the Senate. Hux had no need for that. He was a General of the First Order. There was no need to posture or bow and scrape to wealthy men and women. He was exactly where he should be through his own hard work. The Senators could keep their bribe money and silver tongues. 

'We're here?' Rey breathed as he helped her down to the concrete, guiding her towards the trellised archway into the building. Excitement and nervousness was starting to build in his stomach, fluttering nervously against his ribcage. A quick glance at her profile showed her to be rapt. A much better improvement to a few hours ago. 

A man greeted them at the door, ushering them forward.

'Is this a date?' She gasped to him, voice hushed in awe. Hux couldn't stop the chuckle before it escaped him.

'Astute as always,' he teased lightly as they followed the suited man past shadowed tables and multitudes of flickering candelabras. Where the hotel had been bright and airy, this place was dark and warm. Everything was toned in blacks and reds, dark woods and golden accents. Rey stood out like a beam of sunlight, chasing away the comforting shadows that happily engulfed his First Order dress uniform. 

'Your table, Ma'am, Sir.' He felt her hand go limp the moment she saw him.

'Kylo.' She breathed, disbelief colouring the two syllables. 

Kylo Ren rose from the table, outfitted in black dress pants and a fitted black jacket. Hux was silently impressed. The man could dress to impress, or kill. He looked sinfully attractive, waves of dark hair swept neatly out of his face, lips curving into a smile at the sight of them. 

'You're back.' And then she was slipping from Hux's grip, arms outstretched as she fell into the arms of her Master, holding him tightly, head buried into Ren's jacket. 'You look so weird out of your robes!' She was gushing breathlessly.

'And you are breathtaking.' The big man leant down and pressed his lips to her forehead. Rey scrunched up her nose, smile dimpling her cheeks as she tilted her face up to his.

'Shall we be seated?' Hux interrupted, seeing exactly where this was headed and not wanting to witness it just yet. He held out a seat for her, and she slipped into it, refusing to let go of Ren's hand as she did so.

'So, is this still a date?' She asked again, and both men laughed.

'Yes, Rey. Yes it is.' Kylo Ren smiled at the both of them.

\-----

Hux had never seen anyone enjoy food as much as Rey. She ate gracefully, never speaking with her mouth full, dabbing at her mouth constantly, cutlery held perfectly. But that didn't stop the sighs of pleasure, the brilliant smiles that split her face as she tasted something delightful, or the begging to try the meals of her two male companions.

Hux and Ren had foreseen this and ordered entirely different entrees, mains and desserts specifically for her. On this they could see eye to eye. Anything to please Rey.

She leant forward, lips wrapping around his extended fork. He felt the slight tug as she claimed the sliver of strawberry and chocolate, her eyes sparkling with joy as she pulled away. He felt his stomach clench at the sight. She was exquisite. 

Ren was staring at him. Hux quickly lowered his fork and smoothed his hands over the napkin on his lap, clearing his throat nervously. 

'How well behaved was my Apprentice while I was gone?' Ren asked into the comfortable silence. Hux smothered the very un-Hux like snort that was about to erupt, settling instead for a smirk and an arched eyebrow as he laced his fingers under his chin, elbows propped on the edge of their table. Rey had gone stiff by his side.

'Horrendously.' Hux admitted, flicking his gaze up to meet Ren's dark eyes. They were mesmerising tonight, deep and warm, pulling him into a void. Hux returned his attention back to Rey. It was always safer with Rey.

'How so?' Ren prodded, now also looking at his Apprentice.

'Temper tantrums, refusing to eat, continuous training to the point of physical collapse. Mitaka is also now thoroughly terrified of her, as are a handful of Officers from the mess hall.' 

'You're not supposed to be learning my bad habits as well,' Ren teased playfully. Rey offered a small, nervous smile, evidently waiting for the hammer to fall. But none was coming. Not tonight. Hux watched the interaction with interest. As frustrating as they were, he did enjoy watching the Force Users deal with each other. Most of the time it became violent and heated, words as harsh as their sabers could be. Tonight, however, was one of the rare times, when their words were soft, looks softer, and hands softer still. 

'Maybe you should behave better then,' Rey was saying, leaning towards him slightly, relaxing when Ren's hand cupped her cheek, long fingers pale against her skin. His thumb rubbed circles against her cheek bone, and she sighed softly, leaning into the touch. 

'Would you like me to teach you a lesson?'

'I would love that.'

'Perhaps the General should teach both of you a lesson,' Hux interjected, leaning back in his seat. He felt pleasantly full after their shared meal, content with everything happening about him. He casually swirled the remainder of the wine in his glass, admiring the ruby tones in the flickering candle light.

'I don't think the General has any say over a Knight of Ren,' Kylo responded, voice still soft and warm, almost flirtatious. Hux took a sip and let the oaky texture glide over his tongue and down his throat before he replied. 

'He does when a Knight leaves his unsupervised Apprentice to run complete havoc amongst the Generals ship.' 

'I think the General has authority here,' Rey decided softly, her eyes mischievous as they met Hux's. 

'So, Ren. Your place, or mine?' Hux downed the last of his drink and set the glass gently onto the table. He looked up in time to see the cocky smile flash across the darker man's face.

'I don't have a place.' Kylo Ren said, voice thick and low, weaving through the General's chest and into his veins, working dark magic into his soul. 'So it'll have to be yours, General.' Hux had to admire his audacity, his certainty that they would take him back with them. One wrong word, one wrong move, and Ren was known to have many of both, and he could had been forced out of the remainder of their night. For once luck appeared to be on the Knights side. His thumb was still stroking idle circles against Rey's face and she moaned gently. The sound finished what the Knight's voice had started. Full blown heat coursing thick and steady in his gut, prickling through him. 

Hux stood suddenly.

'I believe we're done here.' His movement startled Rey into standing with him. Ren watched lazily, hand falling down Rey's front, fingertips grazing her breast, her hip.

'I was enjoying our _date_ , General. That _was_ the idea, wasn't it?' Hux swore he felt a hand slide along the back of his neck, brush against his cheek and cup his chin in an embrace. It was gone before he could focus on it properly. The Knight was smiling. 

'It was the idea.' Hux said warily. 'But we've finished dessert, we might as well leave.'

'For the amount this table cost you?' Hux fiddled with the cuff of his jacket. _Fiddled_. The bastard was right, of course. The hotel had been expensive, but this meal was an exorbitant price, albeit well worth it. And, despite how few people were dining here tonight, he had been forced to pull in quite a few favours just to get the booking. Hux watched as Rey settled back into her seat, hand encircling the stem of her wine glass as she had a small sip, lips pursed as they pressed against the glass.

Ren was still watching him, a knowing glint in his eyes. Because he knew exactly what was going through Hux's not so innocent mind. 

Hux sat back down and signalled for another bottle of wine.

What they had between them was a new and strange thing, barely addressed by any of them. He watched as Rey ran her hands over her stomach, smoothing out the soft fabric of her dress. Ren watched the movement too, dark eyes impossibly darker for it. Galaxies shifted in that gaze, alternating polarities and orbits simply for the depths in those eyes. And that gaze had done the same for Hux. Had shifted some fundamental piece of him, heaving away the chains and bolts that had so long kept him separated from those around him. 

'Have you ever been to somewhere as busy as this?' Ren was asking their younger companion softly as the wine was delivered. She was shaking her head, because of course she hadn't. Hux watched Rens mouth form the words, lips soft and moist as they moved. The same lips that had brought Hux to his ultimate defeat. Had brought them all to their knees, heads bowed in supplication, broken and beaten with their hearts on their sleeves and sweat on their brows. But they had never spoken about it.

'The ship,' Rey's voice was light, but equally as soft, and Hux realised they were speaking purely for him. So he could feel involved. It was almost condescending, but considerate still. 'It was always a bad day when I had to go to the Outpost. So many people everywhere.' She waved a deceptively delicate hand, causing both men to chuckle at her words. 'There were maybe twenty. Maybe forty people sometimes. Once there were over a hundred.' Her face darkened at the memory, knuckles tightening to white. Ren smoothed away the tension in her hands, fingers stroking, voice consoling. 

'To be on a world that is one enormous city must be strange.'

'Awful.' She admitted, eyes flicking up to meet Hux's, as if she knew the stress that one word had caused in him. All his planning, his consideration. Awful. Of course she would hate the idea of being surrounded by so many people. To be so _confined_. It had been a battle keeping her aboard for so long in the beginning, as she'd gone from stir-crazy to depressed to violent rage. And he'd not realised. Hux had failed to consider all possibilities. Had failed to consider the most obvious one. Rey hated being surrounded by others. 

'How awful?' Ren prompted, and Hux hated him for that moment. Hated the way Ren glanced at him with galaxies in his eyes, hated the way those full lips curved into a small smirk, the way his pale cheeks crinkled ever so slightly, a wave of hair falling across his forehead and glimmering with star dust. 

Rey reached out, hand skimming Hux's where it rested on the table cloth.

'This place is beyond beautiful,' she breathed only to him, her Master momentarily forgotten. 'The hotel is beautiful. The skyline is beautiful. I never thought something like this could exist anywhere in the Universe. I could never have dreamed of such incredible food.' And yes, it was still awful, because she could probably feel all those lives pressing in on her, battering unconsciously against her mental barriers, but she understood. And she appreciated. Despite her tantrums of Ren-proportions, despite her occasional cold indifferences, Rey understood too much. And she understood him, could soothe his bruised ego, could calm his flustered nerves, could placate his exhausted overtures. She only had to touch his hand and smile. Because, despite her solitary life, she somehow understood him. And he loved her for it.

Yes.

He loved her.

And her eyes widened, almost imperceptible, but he saw it, long dark lashes fluttering in surprise. Hux didn't try to smooth it over, didn't try to cover it or throw up his meagre mental defences. He simply smiled and covered her hand with his free one. His thumb traced a scar against the back of her wrist.

_You're a fool, Hux._

'No more than you, Ren.' Hux glanced across at the Knight, smile widening at the vaguely bewildered look on the dark man's face. 

'I think we're all fools.' Rey rose, pulling her hand from Hux's grip so she could smooth out the creases of her dress. 'I also think we should go.' And because she suggested it, they did.

They sat silently as their pod took them back to the hotel, Rey between them, each of them holding her hands. They walked silently through the hotel corridors of white and gold, and stepped quietly into Hux's rooms. 

Ren stripped himself of his jacket instantly.

Hux watched in amusement as the offending item fluttered through the air and skidded across the floor into a heap against the curtains. He held his back straight, left fist curled into the palm of his right hand behind him. Ren seemed fairly pleased with himself, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck now that he was free. The man was big. Only an inch or so taller than Hux. But he was big. Broad. Strong. And there was a wicked gleam in his eye. 

Rey was smart, though, used to her Masters moods. She already had the bed between them, eyes wary as the Knight stalked towards her. Before Hux could open his mouth to try and call the Knight off, Rey was whipping two shoes in Ren's direction. Hux sighed. Rey was thrown onto the bed by an undisputable show of Force powers.

She squealed as she struggled, dress bunched up on her thighs, muscles straining as she tried to break the hold. But she was smiling, eyes sparkling, dimples creasing as Kylo Ren, a shadow of muscle and power, sank the bed with his weight as he crawled over her. 

Fairness where fairness was due, Hux supposed. Ren had not seen his Apprentice for some time. 

'I should probably give you two some time alone,' Hux called out as he popped the links on his cuffs, fingers making deft work of the buttons of his jacket. He laid his great coat carefully over a chair and folded and rested his jacket over the top. 'I won't though.' 

Ren's gaze was dark for all the right reasons. Hazel and deep brown beckoned green.

Hux smiled and began to remove his shirt.


End file.
